


O Domador de Dragões e o Salvador

by MazzolaJackson



Series: Obras Traduzidas │ Translates Works [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Family, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: Esta é uma história única capítulo sobre Harry e Charlie e como todos descobriram que eles estavam juntos.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Dragon Handler And The Saviour](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/255560) by phoenixgirl26. 



> Nota tradutor:  
> Gostei dessa oneshot e espero que vocês gostem também. Espero vocês nos reviews a respeito dessa oneshot traduzida da phoenixgirl26.  
> Vejo vocês em breve com certeza!  
> Ate!

****

**Capitulo único (oneshot)**

 

Ron não poderia tomar voz abusivo de Muriel mais, então ele agarrou a mão de Hermione e puxou-a do lado de fora, eles aparataram ao degrau mais alto do Grimmauld Place, onde Harry estava hospedado. Eles correram para dentro e olhou em volta, mas não viu nenhum sinal de Harry e percebeu que ele não se importaria deles pendurados em volta, mesmo que ele não estava em casa.

Hermione fez dois copos de chá antes de eles sentou-se à mesa de cozinha grande.

-O que ela estava falando sobre esse tempo? -Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Oh, quem sabe, ou é sobre os gêmeos, chamados muitos namorados de Ginny, boca suja de Charlie ou a vida sexual ou talvez a esposa de Bill.

-Não vai demorar muito para que a casa está terminada Ron então todos nós podemos sair do seu lugar tias. Mas por que Bill e Fleur manter a transformar-se e colocar-se com que, quando eles têm seu próprio lugar?

-Para apoiar a mãe e o pai, os gêmeos bem sei que aqueles dois estão planejando algo a ver com Muriel e, provavelmente, vai fazer alguma coisa, assim como nós estamos indo embora. - só então Ron e Hermione ouviu um estrondo vindo do andar de cima. -que, em nome de Merlin foi isso?

-Vamos ter certeza de Harry tudo bem, ele poderia ter caído da cama por causa de um pesadelo de alguma coisa. -Hermione e Ron correram até as escadas e estavam prestes a rodar a manivela até o quarto de Harry quando ouviram um choro: -Talvez ele está doente. - disse Hermione olhando preocupado.

Eles ouviram o choro novamente, em seguida, -Oh merda, vão mais difícil. - veio uma voz abafada.

-Eu não acho que ele está doente, eu acho que ele é pegar um cara.

Hermione suspira: -Parece que Harry está fazendo isso muito ultimamente, os homens aleatórios, ele não se importa quem eles são.

-Eu sei Hermione, nós dois tentamos falar com ele, mas ele acaba deixando sempre que fazemos. Vamos só voltar no térreo até que ele está acabado.

Hermione e Ron virou pronto para ir até a cozinha quando ouviu a outra voz mais claramente o que os tornava ambos parar em suas trilhas.

-Maldição Harry, eu quero gozar, você tem que me dar algum lançamento em breve.

-Tenha um pouco de paciência Weasley, sem dúvida, uma grande e forte musculoso cara, lindo como você pode tomar um pouco mais do meu pau.

-Eu nunca soube que você poderia ser tão sádico Potter, deixe-me goze para foder bem.

-Ainda não e se você sabe o que vai acontecer. - Harry disse que sua voz divertida.

-Você é um homem cruel Harry Potter e eu desejo que eu nunca me apaixonasse por você. - ele gemeu alto.

-Não, você não faz, você me ama. -voz divertida de Harry deparou com alto e claro.

Hermione olhou para Rony, que tinha a boca aberta, ela agarrou sua mão e puxou-o para as escadas, porque os gemidos e os sons de tapa pele na pele foi ganhando volume.

-Não pode ser.

-Ele disse Weasley e parecia-lhe Ron.

-Mas ele não é gay, ele está sempre a dizer-nos detalhes de sua vida sexual.

-Talvez ele não tinha certeza de como sua família iria levá-la, de modo que ele inventou essas histórias, apenas mudando-os de masculino para feminino. Você não pode negar o que nós dois ouvidos.

-Não, e eu desejo que eu não ouvisse nada disso. -Ron olhou para a mesa antes de olhar para a sua namorada. -Você acha que é quem Harry foi vendo todo esse tempo, não os homens aleatórios como nós pensamos?

-Você pode estar certo, nunca vi qualquer homem quando chegamos aqui. Alguns de nossos amigos viram Harry para fora, mas não com qualquer um. Venha para pensar sobre isso, você é irmão não é de cerca de um monte, quer e, por vezes, não muito tempo depois desaparece Harry. Ele também disse que desejava que ele não cairia para Harry, eu sei que ele nunca quis dizer isso, foi exatamente o que estava acontecendo. -Hermione corou.

-Sim, ele faz e usa a desculpa de que ele não pode tomar insultos de Muriel. Eu acho que nós dois sabemos a resposta para isso, mas por que não iria Harry nos dizer mesmo que meu irmão queria ficar quieto?

-Eu não sei Ron, talvez ele foi convidado para não dizer nada. Isso tudo é trabalho de adivinhar até que falar com eles.

-Ah, eu poderia apenas ver como essa conversa iria, esqueça. Vamos apenas sair e agir como nada sabemos. Mas eu vou prestar atenção para os sinais e talvez dar meu irmão silencioso e melhor amigo de algumas sugestões ou olhares, ver se eles podem pegar no fato de que sabemos o que estão fazendo.

-Eles deveriam ter nos dito, não temos nada contra os gays, que se disse Harry que quando ele explicou a sua sexualidade para nós.

-Vamos lá, mas nós não estamos indo de volta para Muriel de, vamos apenas ir a algum lugar por um tempo. -Ron pegou a mão de Hermione e eles deixaram Grimmauld Place perguntando quando eles iriam ver aqueles dois homens novamente.

No final daquela tarde, Ron e Hermione pisou na cozinha de Muriel para ver toda a família de Ron junto com Harry.

-Eu vim para visitar e vocês não estavam aqui. -Harry sorriu.

-Decidimos passar algum tempo sozinho. Então, quanto tempo você está aqui? -Ron perguntou quando ele se sentou ao lado de Harry.

-Apenas uma hora mais ou menos, você sabe, vocês dois deveriam gastar mais tempo sozinho, você não teve muito disso.

-Não, mas estamos agora. Você está vestida agradável, você está saindo? -Perguntou Hermione.

-Não, eu acabei de voltar de fazer toda a papelada para a minha casa. -Harry levantou as chaves. -eu posso mover-se em qualquer momento e eu não posso esperar.

-Então, qual casa, você nos contou sobre tanta gente? -Perguntou Ron.

-O branco grande bem perto da praia.

-Por que você quer uma casa tão grande? -Perguntou Ron.

-Eu estou esperando que eu posso falar o homem certo para ter um monte de filhos comigo.

Ron e Hermione olhou para os Weasley masculinos e notou uma ligeira mudança em um deles. Eles olharam um para o outro antes olhando para Harry.

-Você tem o homem certo em mente? -Hermione perguntou tentando não sorrir para grande.

Harry tinha visto Hermione e Ron se entreolham e Hermione tinha um sorriso no rosto, Harry perguntou o que ela sabia.

-Talvez, nós estamos começando a conhecer uns aos outros.

-Há quanto tempo você está vendo este homem misterioso?

-Há alguns meses, por isso todas as perguntas?

-Você é nosso amigo companheiro, queremos saber para que possamos dizer que ele é melhor não machucá-lo ou ele vai responder para nós. -Ron sorriu.

-Oh, meus amigos são meus protetores, isso é tão bom.

-Não seja um burro sábio Harry, agora nos dizer quem é este homem? -Hermione bufou.

Ainda não, você precisa de um pouco de paciência.

-Estamos geralmente dizendo que para você. -Hermione levanta as sobrancelhas. -Parece que você está dizendo que mais agora.

A testa de Harry franziu. -Eu não disse a você antes de agora, então por que você diz isso? Vocês dois estão agindo de forma estranha, o que dá?

-Como você nos disse Harry, ter um pouco de paciência, então poderíamos dizer. -Ron sorriu antes de voltar ao seu irmão: -Então, Charlie, você já decidiu se você estiver hospedado ou vai?

-Eu acho que eu vou ficar, depende se eu posso encontrar trabalho aqui.

-Tenho certeza de que uma das reservas menores levará em. -disse Ron.

-Provavelmente, mas eles só raça dragões menores, eu trabalho com os grandes, você deve lembrar-se deles, não é Harry? -Charlie sorriu.

-Não me lembre. -Harry fez uma careta fazendo Charlie risada.

-Então, o que fez você mudar de ideia sobre a permanência, não é conhecer alguém? -Ron perguntou inocentemente.

-Vocês dois parecem estar a fazer perguntas pessoais, então o que dá? -Charlie olhou para seu irmão e Hermione.

-Nós estamos apenas interessados no que está acontecendo, não podemos querer ter certeza de que você está indo bem Charlie? Então, se você já conheceu alguém que eu tenho certeza que mãe quer ter certeza que essa pessoa é certa para você, alguém que se adapte à sua personalidade.

-O que é com você Ron. -George disse: -Eu acho que Hermione mudou você.

-Eu só estou interessado em saber como a minha família está indo, não há nada de errado com isso, não é? Mas você nunca me respondeu Charlie, há alguém usando esse corpo seu e você continuar falando?

-Caramba, você é intrometida, mas você sabe o quê, eu não vou dizer nada.

-Parece que você tem algo a esconder Charlie, é esta pessoa muito bom para nós?

-Ron, deixe Charlie sozinho, o que ele faz com a sua vida é privada. -Molly repreendeu.

-Eu estava apenas curioso, Charlie é o único aqui, oh desculpe, Harry é assim. Talvez Hermione e eu posso te arrumar companheiro, o que você diria?

-Sim pudéssemos, conheço um monte de homens bons, alguns muito bons homens olhando também.

-Eu não estou pronto, eu continuo dizendo a vocês dois que, assim, não, você não vai ser fixa-me com ninguém e quando eu estou pronto eu tenho certeza que eu posso encontrar um homem no meu próprio.

-Tudo bem, se você está certo, mas se você mudar de ideia, deixe-nos saber. -Hermione sorriu.

Harry balançou a cabeça para os seus amigos antes de conversas começaram em torno da mesa de novo. Harry fez olhar para Charlie que deu de ombros, Harry deu de ombros para trás, porque nenhum dos dois conseguia descobrir por que Ron e Hermione estavam agindo diferente e fazer tantas perguntas.

Depois de Harry se foi e Charlie subiu para o seu quarto, Arthur chamado Hermione e Ron para a sala, fechando a porta atrás deles.

-Tudo bem, o que você dois se conhecem?

Hermione e Ron olhou com culpa um para o outro antes de concordar. -Nós sabemos que Harry é com e sabemos que Charlie está com.

-Tudo bem, mas por que os jogos lá fora, então?

-Harry explicou como ele nunca trabalhou fora ele era gay antes, certo?

-Sim, nós dissemos a ele que não se preocupar-nos, no mínimo. Harry é ainda preocupado que podemos dizer alguma coisa ou não gosto deste homem que está vendo?

-Não, eu não acho que é isso o Sr. Weasley. -disse Hermione, em seguida, olhou para Ron. -Não é realmente o nosso lugar de dizer uma vez que ele nunca disse nada.

-Se você está falando de Charlie ser gay, Molly e eu nos conhecemos há anos.

-Por que ele esconder-nos, ele sempre passa sobre quantas namoradas ele tem. -disse Ron.

-Nós não sabemos, talvez porque ele trabalhou no exterior, talvez ele não saiba que estamos bem com os gays.

-Tudo bem. -Ron olhou para Hermione novamente antes de enfrentar seu pai. -Harry e Charlie estão juntos, temos um ... ouvido.

-Então, eu diria que é Charlie que pediu para manter isso em segredo. Pode ser apenas Muriel, você sabe como ela é, ela teria obrigado a fazer alguns comentários depreciativos sobre eles se ela soubesse. Quero que eles apenas dizer-nos e esquecer preocupante que alguém pode dizer alguma coisa. Você sabe se é apenas casual, como Charlie tem sido há anos?

-Não, nós ouvimos Charlie dizer que ele tinha caído para Harry, que parecia muito sério para nós. -disse Ron.

-Então nós temos que trabalhar em uma maneira para que eles saibam que nós conhecemos e eu acho que tenho a solução perfeita, longe de Muriel, bem como. -Arthur sorriu maliciosamente.

-Oh meu Deus, é aquele em que Fred e George obter esse olhar do Sr. Weasley. -Os olhos de Hermione estavam arregalados.

-Eu tive um pouco de senso de humor anos atrás.

-Eu gosto deste lado seu pai, então diga-nos este plano. -Ron sorriu então ouviu seu pai delinear seu plano, Ron riu, os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram de novo, mas ela acabou rindo pensando que isso vai ficar Harry volta para não dizer a seus amigos.

Poucos dias depois, Harry e Charlie estavam novamente no quarto de Harry. -Foda-se Harry, vamos lá, não faça isso comigo de novo. -Charlie gemeu.

-Você ama isso, admita Charlie.

-Ok, sim eu, mas é torturante, você ir tão lento, mas me faça esperar antes que eu possa gozar.

-Antes que eles não foram utilizados apenas para bater e ir para ele, você já acabou de fazer amor doce lento Charlie, porque este é o lugar que eu adoraria ser a maioria no mundo, enterrado em você.

-Porra, você pode dizer as coisas mais agradáveis Harry, agora só me foder já.

Harry riu, em seguida, bateu em Charlie. -É isso que você quer bebê? -A voz de Harry era suave e sedutor.

-Sim, sim, oh Deus sim.

Harry e Charlie foram ofegante enquanto estava deitado sobre a cama. Harry virou-se lentamente a cabeça para olhar nos olhos castanhos de Charlie.

-Quanto tempo Charlie?

-Logo e por que você sempre perguntar depois fizemos amor?

-Porque eu não quero mais isso, já faz meses. Nós dois dissemos uns aos outros como nos sentimos, eu lhe pedi para morar comigo na casa nova, eu quero compromisso Charlie.

-Você vai buscá-la, eu tenho que facilitar-lhes para isso, eu estive deitado sobre a minha sexualidade durante anos. Eu não sei como eles vão levá-lo quando eu lhes digo.

-Nós nos conhecemos há anos. -Arthur disse que ele entrou na sala com Molly, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron e Hermione.

Harry e Charlie mexidos para as capas de muitas risadas de todos que ali estavam a observá-los.

-Não é à toa que você gosta de Harry, Charlie, ele é impressionante. -Fred sorriu.

-Exatamente o que você é tipo eu levá-la, grande. -George sorriu.

-O que diabos você está fazendo aqui e como você sabia? -Charlie perguntou como ele fez uma careta para a sua família.

-Queríamos confrontá-lo para que você saiba que sabemos a verdade. Mas como sabemos, o que sabemos é que Charlie, que você é gay ou com Harry?

-Ambos.

-Molly e eu sabia que quando você era quatorze anos, ele é fácil de trabalhar fora quando temos outros filhos. Agora, como para Harry, que teve um pouco de ajuda com isso.

-Culpado. -Ron sorriu. -Hermione e eu vim aqui no outro dia, ouvimos vocês dois.

-Então é isso que todas essas perguntas eram sobre? -Harry balançou a cabeça: -Só sei que foi tudo Charlie está fazendo, assim, a mantê-lo em segredo era.

-Obrigado Harry. -Charlie empurrou Harry de volta até que ele caiu na cama. -você pode deixar tudo para que possamos se vestir, eu acho que você já viu e ouviu o suficiente.

-Ah, sim, ouvimos muito, Harry gosta de ser enterrado em você, você gosta que é difícil, Harry leva-lo lento, os sons, bem, a pele batendo na pele é um barulho que eu acho que vai ser sempre ficar na minha cabeça agora. -Bill disse sorrindo para seu irmão e Harry que ambos coraram brilhantemente.

-Oh olhar George, nós constrangemos o grande domador de dragão e o salvador.

-Poderíamos ter que fazê-lo novamente Fred.

-Fora, todos vocês, agora. -Charlie rosnou então corou novamente como todos riram antes de sair da sala. -Foda.

-Ah, sim, eles só nos ouviram fodendo Charlie, ouviram tudo. Teria sido menos embaraçoso se você só veio limpo. -Harry sorriu então escalou Charlie olhando em seus olhos. -Não há nenhuma desculpa agora Charlie, então cabe a você, diga-me.

Charlie estendeu a mão e agarrou os quadris de Harry. -eu estou nervoso, é por isso que eu tenho vindo a adiar dizendo a eles.

-Nervoso sobre o quê?

-Indo para um relacionamento sério cheio, eu nunca quis antes. Mas você, você tem debaixo da minha pele, você tomou as barreiras que colocam em volta do meu coração, eu caí duro para você Harry, cai tão rápido e com tanta força. Eu amo você mais do que você jamais poderia imaginar.

-Então se deixe ter uma vida comigo Charlie, vamos lá, você sabe que eu te amo, por favor, more comigo?

Charlie ficou olhando para Harry. -Eu vou ser uma curiosidade para todos, uma vez que a palavra sai.

-Sim, provavelmente, eu não posso ajudar nisso. Você está preocupado com a atenção que você vai conseguir?

-Um pouco, você é famoso, você é bom olhar, você tem todos os homens e mulheres por aí atrás de você, eu sou só eu, nada de especial. Todo mundo vai pensar Voldemort danificado seu cérebro ou algo assim.

-Charlie. -Harry encarou: -Eu amo você seu lindo, você tem o corpo mais incrível. -Harry gemeu baixinho. -Eu só ver o seu peito e eu estou acima. Eu amo seus olhos, eles dizem muito para mim, seus lábios são perfeitos, eles se encaixam perfeitos para mim. Você é o amor da minha vida Weasley, minha alma gêmea, você significa o mundo para mim. Então vamos lá, por favor? -Harry se inclinou e beijou Charlie, em seguida, olhou em seus olhos novamente. -diz sim.

Charlie olhou para os lindos olhos verdes de Harry. -Sim.

Harry e Charlie ouvido gritos altos de fora da porta e percebeu que os gêmeos haviam usado suas orelhas extensíveis para ouvir a conversa deles. Então, eles não só ver os dois homens nus e ouvir tudo o que aconteceu enquanto faz amor, que acabaram de ouvir a declaração de amor para Charlie e Charlie finalmente declarando seu amor por Harry. Tudo em tudo o que foi um dia muito incomum para o domador de dragão e o salvador.

**Fim.**


End file.
